mlpfimroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:EctoplasmicCat/My Favorite (And Hated) MLP Ships
Decided to jump into the bandwagon and share my dumb shipping opinions. This time I'm gonna share why, whether because of crackship or other stuff. Enjoy. This will include crossover ships too. |-|OTP= *'SonDash' (Sonic x Rainbow Dash) - My favorite ship of all time. I've loved this ship since I was 11, when I first got into MLP. I never knew it was so popular but I've stayed with it ever since. I love it because of they're similarities and the dynamic of it all. They're both fast, competitive, loyal, and overall are very similar. I think they'd get along in that sort of sense. I love it so much aaaaa. I'm way too obsessed with this ship and I think I'm kinda annoying with it. |-|Love= Twilight Sparkle *'TwiCord' (Twilight Sparkle x Discord) - This mainly started as a crackship, but I started loving it a lot. It's one of my favorite ships for Twilight. I am aware they don't get along in canon, but my parents didn't get along at first either and they're married. This ship reminds me of my parents soooo that's probably why I love it so much. *'Tailight' (Tails x Twilight Sparkle)- They're both smart and introverts so they go rly well together. I think Tails and Twilight will get along because of their love for learning.a Also, for some reason, I prefer unicorn Twilight for this ship. *'Twipest' (Twilight Sparkle x Tempest Shadow) - Both of their interactions in the film made me ship this. So many scenes of them together just made me go all "SHIPSHIPSHIP". Rainbow Dash *'PinkieDash' (Rainbow Dash x Pinkie Pie) - My friend IRL made me like this ship lol. In episodes I've seen them together, they get along nicely. They both love pranks too. *'RainbowMac' (Rainbow Dash x Big Mac) - This is a crackship, but I'd love to see them in a relationship. Also I like it much better than AppleDash. It's more unique. Pinkie Pie *'PinkieDash' (Rainbow Dash x Pinkie Pie) - Already explained this lol. *'SonPie' (Sonic x Pinkie Pie) - I wasn't really into this ship before, but I realize that they do have stuff in common. Both of them like making new friends (no seriously, Sonic has proven that he does like making new friends, like Pinkie Pie). Sonic has also shown to not take stuff seriously, similar to how Pinkie Pie doesn't either. They would get along imo. *'ShadPie' (Shadow x Pinkie Pie) - Mostly a crack ship, but I still love it??? I find it cute. Pinkie Pie trying to get Shadow to smile would be nice too. I'd see Shadow getting attached to her personality. *'PinkieMac' (Pinkie Pie x Big Mac) - I have an odd soft spot for this ship lol. Also it's NOT incest since they're both too distantly related. *'RutherPie' (Prince Rutherford x Pinkie Pie) - They both get along in the series so yee?? I actually don't have much reasons for shipping thing. Fluttershy *'Gildashy' (Glida x Fluttershy) - Honestly, I think they could get along if Gilda apologizes to Fluttershy, since she has changed since "The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone". They could have a cute relationship, tbh. *'Blazeshy' (Blaze x Fluttershy) - I think their personalities will fit well with each other honestly. Applejack *'Knuxjack' (Knuckles x Applejack) - It's fucking cute goddamn it. Knuckles and Applejack are both strong and stubborn and I think they'd bond. Rarity *'Rourity' (Rouge x Rarity) - This one is kinda obvious hnnng. *'Rarilane' (Rarity x Thunderlane) - I've shipped this for years. Idk why I love it so much but I do. *'RarityPlate' (Rarity x Fashion Plate) - Canterlot Boutique made me like this fff. Sibs of the Mane Six *'RainbowMac' (Rainbow Dash x Big Mac) - Already explained this. *'Fleetbreeze' (Zephyr Breeze x Fleetfoot) - It's like ZephyrDash but with a white-haired Wonder bolt with a lisp. Yes. *'MaudSandwich' (Maud Pie x Cheese Sandwich) - Nice alternative to CheesePie and it kinda just makes sense to me. *'LimeFlam' (Limestone x Flam) - Kinda like a flip of Flimjack? IDK. Its a rly weird crackship. *'Colorarble' (Coloratura x Marble) - Crackship but I oddly like it. CMC Ships *'ApplePip' (Apple Bloom x Pipsqueak) - One of those "I just like it" kind of ships. *'SweetieBabs' (Sweetie Belle x Babs Seed) - IDK I just like the dynamic of it. *'ScootaSpike' (Spike x Scootaloo) - The fanart is cute and it's different from SweetieSpike. |-|Like= Twilight Sparkle *'DerpTwi' (Twilight Sparkle x Derpy) - An alicorn princess and a handicapped pegasus? Yes definitely. This is mainly a crackship tho. *'Twishy ' (Twilight Sparkle x Fluttershy) - Both of them have/had problems with social interaction and have shown to get along pretty well. *'SombraSparkle' (King Sombra x Twilight Sparkle) - Mostly a crackship I guess. Plus I kinda like villain x hero ships a bit??? I don't rly have a reason why I like it. Rainbow Dash *'Rainbowcord' (Rainbow Dash x Discord) - After seeing them interact in "What About Discord?", I started liking this ship more. Pinkie Pie *'PokeyPie' - I kinda miss this ship tbh. It's better than CheesePie tbh??? Fluttershy Applejack Rarity |-|Meh= *'Carajack' (Caramel x Applejack) - I kinda like it a little bit TBH but still it's a bit boring. *'Lunapest' (Luna x Tempest Shadow) - I dunno. Kinda neutral with the ship. |-|Dislike= *'SugarMac' (Sugar Belle x Big Mac) - not my thing. I don't get it rly. *'Tailshy' (Tails x Fluttershy) - I rly don't get why it's more popular than Tailight. I just...don't like it. I strongly prefer Tailight so that's probably why. *'ShadTwi' (Shadow x Twilight Sparkle) - IDK why. I just think they won't get along. |-|Hate= *'MaudBriar' (Maud Pie x Mudbriar) - I don't like the episode and I hate Mudbriar. I don't like the ship. Mudbriar's character is done poorly and I just can't stand the ship. *'Flashlight' (Flash Sentry x Twilight Sparkle) - It's boring and bland. Just a very generic ship. Also it was kinda forced. *'SoarinDash' (Soarin' x Rainbow Dash) - Okay this ship is pretty bland. I never got why it's popular. Not to mention this clip, which shows that Soarin' is uncomfortable with Rainbow Dash flirting with him. *'TwiArmor' (Twilight Sparkle x Shining Armor) - No. Why is this ship so popular? Why do people like incest so much whyyyy. Category:Blog posts